Memories
by Nymeria-TheLostWolfQueen
Summary: Abel Teller has been likened to be just like Jax Teller. A criminal. But when something terrible happens to his family and he begins his search for the truth, will he become what he has always dreaded. Will he become the newest Jax Teller?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

Chapter 1:

My father was a leader of a bikie club. He was a criminal. Yet he was a loving father, well, so Wendy and Nero tell me. But what would I know? I don't know him. I only remember bits and pieces. Blurry memories that Im not that sure I can even trust. It's hard to explain to my daughter that was who her grandfather was. But honesty is best. Jax teller was my father, now he is just a long ago memory to most.

In my every day life. There is not a single day that goes by that i don't think of what could have been if both mum and were still alive. Not that Nero and Wendy did a bad job in raising me and Tommy, it's just... Wondering what could have been. Even Sophia my wife says Im a bit of a dreamer. Apparently so was dad a bit. My four year old daughter Lucilla wakes me up from my wonderings with a slight tug on my left arm.

"Daddy!" She tugs. I looked down and just relish the fact on how she is just the most beautifulest little girl in the world and how Im a very lucky man. Sophia smiles at me and kisses my cheek softly. Two beautiful woman in my life.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

How that moment changed in an instance.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

It was too late and all I could do was kneel to the ground and hold the lifeless bodies of my baby girl and her mother, my wife. They were already starting to get cold by the time the ambulance and the police came.

 ***Author's note: Sons of Anarchy is not my creation at all, I just have the privillage of writing Fanfiction about it. Also, just to some it up. This is not a soin off series of Never Left either for those who have read my other Sons of Anarchy fanfiction. In this fanfiction Jax teller as stated has really passed away and it follows many years after the finish of season 7 of SoA. Please enjoy (I will update as soon as I can) and review :) ***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _ ***2 years later***_

Walking to the bar I looked behind me at the empty street. Pitch black surrounded me with only the stars offering me any source of light. The perfect type of cover. i quickly changed direction and turned myself towards a small house on the end of the road. i easily let myself in and found inside a man asleep on the couch. Once inside i switched the light on and the man quickly woke up in a daze.

"Wha... WHO ARE YOU?!" The man yelled, pulling out a hand gun from underneath the couch. I smiled polietly and shook my head sadly. I walked over to the seat in front of the couch he just woke from and made myself comfterble before I spoke to him.

"Do you not understand who I am?" He looked confused and I montioned to him to sit. He sat without complaint, still holding the gun, pointing at my head. Like I didn't know it was empty of any bullets. I smiled again. He was glancing worridly towards the hallway and the bedroom. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. your son is safe from me David. I would NEVER stop that low as to hurt someone's kid."

His face turned a nasty sort of white. I got you I thought to myself. You murderous piece of crap. I tapped on the arm of the chair and listened to the sound of a tap dripping ever so slowly and softly.

 _ **Drip. Drip.**_

"You shouldn't have agreed to do it you know."

He shook his head, and started to mumble something I didn't have or need to hear. I pulled out the gun. With real bullets from my pocket. He tried to talk but I couldn't hear him say a word. I understood him to say, "What about his son?"

I lokked him dead in the eye.

"What about my daughter?"

 _ **Bang. Bang.**_

 ***Thanks for the reviews so far peeps. Please keep them coming and tell me what you think about this chapter!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _ **Thomas**_

Being the younger brother of someone who has lost everything usually entils late night phone calls from said brother, usually when he is drunk. So it was to my ultimate suprise that when I answered him late one Tuesday I could tell he was completely sober. Kate mumbled something at me still fast asleep.

"What brother, it's a bit late for a catch up call don't you think?" I said quietly, leaving the bedroom to go to the lounge.

"Sorry... Tommy, I didn't... I don't even know what time it is." I looked at the clock on the wall and could make out it was just after two am.

"It's after two Abel, what do you want?" I sunk to the chair and listened to his irregular breathing and immedietly knew something was amiss. Well the captain obvious award goes to... I thought to myself angrily. Something amiss? What could be amiss for him to call at a god knows what hour with his voice the way it is? Oh nothing, that's what. Stupid idiot I thought.

"I found him." Him. the one who he has looked for the past year and a bit now. I still had to ask.

"Are you sure?" He paused, as if I was slow or something and started to laugh hysterically.

"I bloody hope so Tommy! His brains are kinda all over me, you know!" I shook my head. Pulling a hand through my hair I sighed.

"Did you need me to get you?" A shadow caught my attention. I looked up and saw kate walking quietly towards me, hair dishivelled in her blue dressing gown. She sat on the arm rest and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Tommy, Tommy... I need you to get me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _ **Abel**_

I looked at my hands. Not a drop of blood in sight. I stood up and looked down at the body that lay at my feet. Putting my gun in the back of my pants, it was warm. I needed to leave. I ran to the door and opened it. Thanking God or whatever else that I was wearing gloves. When the kid goes to see what happened and the police are called. I won't be anywhere near the crime scene.

I got in the car and he quickly moved it forward. The silence was deafning and I knew he had questions.

"I found him." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Thomas nodding slowly, as if to himself. I sighed.

"What is it Tommy?"

He pulled the brakes on and parked the car.

"Jesus Chris Thomas! Are you trying to get us killed!?" I yelled and putting both of my hands on the dashboard. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned towards me, fury plainly written on his face.

"Did you just say that, _**Brother**_?" He smiled coldy and shook his head and began to laugh uncontronably. I waited for him to finish.

"Did... _**I**_... Want to kill _**US**_? No brother, _**YOU**_ are the one who will kill us. For God's sake Abel! How many times have you called about this damn guy, how you found out about I don't want to ever know, but in the middle of the night! I have work and I have Kate now, I have a family! I know you want him dead! God, who wouldn't! But you don't go to his house! You could be arrested! Then what? Live your days out in prision? You think Sophia would have wanted that? Would Lucilla be proud of you? NO! Get a grip Abel!" He ran a hand trhough his hair and looked out the window. I felt like I was there but wasn't. Words couldn't form in my mouth to speak. He looked at me with pained eyes and sighed.

"I've always got your back brother. Just... Don't be stupid again. Because I can't. I won't... Go to jail... Because of you. I need to protect my family now too."

I watched him get the key and turn the ignition on. Without another word he pulled back onto the road and did not speak for the rest of the way. And neither did I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _ **Thomas**_

Wendy finds it ironic that I own a mechanic workshop. Cars and bikes have always been a big part of my family so it was always thought that Abel would get into the car repairing business and that I myself, would get into medcine. Abel's the one with the doctor degree, not me. Not that he has a job anymore since losing Sophia and Lucilla. He just goes from place to place and does odd jobs here and there.

"Tom?"

I blinked several times and noticed Kate standing in the doorway, she obviously just asked me a question when I was daydreaming.

"Sorry, what was that Katie?"

Kate walked over and sat on the seat hand rest and stroked my hair. She smiled sadly.

"Long night...? You got back in at what, six this morning?"

I looked at my hands and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired is all."

"I figured. If you want I can man the fort today at the shop while you get some rest? I'll tell the guys your not feeling well or something. If you want, that is." I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, geting a grin.

"Nah, have to work on Nero's car again today. His brakes are playing up again apparently." I got up and Kate watched me.

"What happened last night? Or this morning, or whatever Thomas." I looked at her face. I sighed and told her honestly,

"You don't want to know love. Believe me. It's better if you don't." To stop her from asking her anymore questions, I walked out to the kitchen and put a cup of coffee on.

 ***Author's note: Please review... I don't know if I should continue with this so your feedback is a must if you want Memories to continue on, ok? Pretty please. Hopefully, if I get some reviews (of course), I will be putting more chapters up. Only if you want, and if you review. Like I need feedback... :) ***

 **~Nymeria**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _ **Abel**_

It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Still, I feel sorry for the son of the one who murdered my family. But it had to happen, he had to pay. No amount of my morality would have stopped me from doing the deed. I looked down at my half-eaten sausage roll and a sense of sadness swept over me. By now Lucy would have asked me for the last bit. She would have eaten it all too. I stood up and walked to the shop's little bin and put it in, not feeling that hungry after all. Shame. They make good pies here. The lady at the counter gives me a friendly greeting to say good bye and I walk out into the cold, winter air. Snow drifts onto my nose and pull my thin jacket closer to my chest. With the last of my money spent on a half-eaten pie, I settle on a park bench to wait for morning to come.

 _ **Thomas**_

I finish the last little bit on Nero's car when Wendy pulls in with Nero in toll. Since my Dad died, they have grown closer and actually married a few years back.

"Tommy. Heard from your brother, Kate said to ask you. Since I asked her, that is?" asked Wendy. I looked at Kate who was standing behind Nero, I nodded to her.

"No, actually. Haven't heard from him in quite awhile. Probably should see how he is, hey. Oh, Matt, can you get a flat head screwdriver for me?" I asked one of the guys that works for me.

Matt looked up and nodded and brought one over.

"Here boss." I pat him on the back and muttered my thanks.

Wendy and Nero shared a look that I didnt miss. i looked at them and said,

"What?"

Wendy frowned at me. Shaking her head she said,

"Your lying to us Thomas. We know it was him." That was when I realised that she had the paper under her arm. She unfolded it and walked over to the office so no one could over hear. I followed suite, as did Nero and Kate. I put the screwdriver on the desk and sat on the chair and picked the paper from the table where she placed it.

It read:

 **Man dies at home from gunshots to the head. Son left alive.**

I looked up and saw Wendy's smug look, still shaking her head.

"Idiot! Honestly, between you and your brother is there a single brain cell? Well...? Is there? It wasn't a rheterical question!" She angrily whispered. I looked at Kate for the first time since entering the room and she looked back.

"I didn't do it."

Nero looked at me then and nodded.

"I believe you. But your brother...?"

I nodded. Kate nodded too.

"Who else knows?" I asked no one in particular.

"The whole of the world now. Just not who did it really. I just hope your brother doesn't do anything more that's stupid and irresponsible." Wendy said sighing, muttering under her breathe, something about boys and death...

I looked at my family and realised for the first time, this is what my father Jax must have felt or the time. Lost in something he can't even, putting it honestly, control. Sure I can kill everyone here so they won't know what Abel did. But I know them, they protect their own.

 ***I know I said I'd wait till you reviewed but I thought I wouldn't be mean and leave you hanging on the last chapter. Keep the reviews coming, ok?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 **Abel**

Since that night it has been a constant release. I am finally able to move on and live. Lucilla and Sophia are always on my mind but it doesn't hurt so much now. Just a small ache at the back of my skull. I watch the nurse skitter nervously across the room and refocus on the patient in front of me. A older gentleman suffering from regular heart attacks. This is his third one in a matter of months. I don't think he will last the end of this month. I checked his vitals and see that I have done everything I can do for him.

I walk to my office, getting rid of my gloves along the way and washing and sanitising my hands. I sit down at my desk with the door closed and begin to work on the never ending pile of paperwork that just seems to fly into my lap. After only ten minutes a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts on staff scheduled meetings.

"Come in" I said in my best doctor voice.

I tried to hide my surprise when Wendy walked into my office and not one of the staff of the hospital.

"Auntie Wendy… I didn't know you wanted to see me?" I placed my paperwork back in its folder so that she would have my undivided attention.

"Can't I see you without a reason?" She asked glancing around the room before sitting at the only seat in front of my desk.

"Of course not Wendy… I'm just surprised is all."

She looked at me in the eye and smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're working sweetie."

"Thank you..?" I said, clearly confused.

"It's so good to see you getting yourself together again. It has been too long. You are so good at your job.. Just like. Well like Tara, like your mother was. She was a good surgeon, a good doctor. Only fitting that one of her sons follows in her footsteps as well." She smiled again and I smiled in turn.

I shrugged my shoulders half heartily.

"I needed time is all Wendy, that's all."

She nodded knowingly. "Yes… That was _**all**_ you needed, wasn't it…?"

With that she stood up, gave me a quick hug and left with a word of seeing me soon.

 **Thomas**

I closed the office door and locked it with a final _**clink.**_ I walked to my bike and got on and turned on the ignition to drive. Driving home was always the best part of my day because I didn't need to think at all. I just drove. I always thought riding on a bike was personally one of the best things in the world, apart from being with your family. The reason I get up in the morning, at twilight is the best time to ride too. No worries, just the wind in your hair and the feel of the bike. It's heaven on Earth.

 _ **Bang. Bang.**_

Pain seared through my leg and up my back.

 _ **Bang Bang**_

My bike swerved onto the gravel and we tumbled, bike and person into the forest.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Pain screamed at me near my chest. When the blood left me all I could think of I hope Abel had plenty of bullets… It sounds like there's a few he needs to kill…. And Ka-

 ***I haven't updated on my fanfiction stories…. Sorry about that… Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update very soon. (Is my hope anyway…)***

 **~Nymeria**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **Abel**

I rushed to the hospital, just leaving an hour before. Rules where rules. One of them being you were not allowed to treat your own family. So I was kept in the dark just as much as Kate and Wendy was. All three of us never left the hospital for seven hours while the other doctors worked extensively to treat and stitch skin back together. Shot twice in the chest and about three times in the same leg. He will never be able to walk again if he survived this. If he survived.

"He will. He's a fighter… Just like your father was" Wendy said, and sure enough. My miracle brother would live thanks to the fast work of the ambulance on scene and to the person who found him and of course all the staff of the hospital who worked on keeping my little brother alive. I paced the corridor leading to his room where he was resting. Only one person was allowed to see him and Wendy and I thought it best that Kate go and see him first as she was beside herself with worry. That was only after we were promised the extremity of his wounds were hidden so not to shock Kate right away. The blood now all good from the wound leaving clean scars across his chest. His leg somewhere unattached to the rest of his leg.

After about twenty minutes Kate came out and went straight to me and gave me a hug. Hugging her back I told her everything would be ok. Not that I truly believed it myself. Not really.

"He wants to see you" Kate told me softly and she let me go only after squeezing my hand. She then walked over to the chair she had been sitting in for the past seven and a half hours. She put her head in her hands and I walked to his room, my steps echoing loudly in the now quiet hospital.

As I got to his door I took a deep breath before I entered, preparing myself for the mess he might be in. As I got to the bed it was hard to see as the light was off and it was four in the morning. Sensing me approaching, the light suddenly flicked on and I was welcomed to the state that Tommy was in. And it wasn't pretty. Deep gashes on the side of his face where the helmet flew off left terrible scars that made my little brother look like some sort of pirate. His leg Jesus Christ was nowhere in sight. Thank goodness I thought secretly to myself.

"Am I that bad?" Thomas Teller croaked. I tried to smile but it didn't quite reach my eyes. He himself tried to smile but instead winced in pain.

"Don't smile, you might break your whole face…" I tried to joke. Shaking his head at me he pat the end of the end of the bed for me to sit and I sat as he sat up.

"You know who did this to me don't you Abel." I looked down at the tiles and nodded.

"I have a fair idea, yeah," I look up to see Thomas looking at me, frowning.

"Thank god they got me than and not Kate or Wendy." I was shocked at his words, but not really surprised. Because it's true. He would survive, they wouldn't have. I shake my head and sigh.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean for it to get you hurt, not at all. I'll call a meeting with the club to decide what to do."

He nods and lies back so that his back touches the pillows. Sighing I watch him close his eyes.

"Good idea. They can't think we are weak brother. I understand I guess, we nabbed one of their own.. But they murdered your family."

I look down at the tiles again and nod to myself more than anything. Something does need to be done to stop this from reoccurring again. The Midnight Riders need to listen to what we have to say. We have the upper hand here I thought to myself. The club will make them listen to what I have to say. That's the whole point in being president.

"Tommy. No one will ever hurt our family again as long as I shall live, you hear me?"

Thomas opened one eye and looked at me and nodded his head slightly. Trying to not show any sort of pain. He closed his eyes again and I stood up. Knowing what was needed to be said was already said and done.

"I won't be able to see you for a bit. But brother, trust me. I won't be just doing nothing about this. They will fear the name Abel and Thomas Teller let me assure you."

With that I leave the room and leave the hospital without talking to Wendy and Kate. They knew what needed to be done and knew better than to ask what exactly that was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **Abel**

I stare out the window and sigh. Focusing onto the discussion around me I knew that it was going to be another very long day. I only got like four hours sleep before Chibs called me saying the guys wanted the plan. At the point of time my plan was to throw my phone out the window and have it crash into a million and one pieces so I could go back to sleep. But alas. It was not meant to be.

"Enough," I snapped angrily at the club members.

"Fighting won't solve this and make them pay for what they did to my baby brother."

Tigs snorted angrily and smirked sarcastically and I waited for the onslaught that was bound to come my way. Shaking his head, Tigs pointed an angry, shaking finger at me.

"If it weren't for _**your**_ smart move in killing the leader's _**nephew**_ we wouldn't be in this goddamn mess!"

I smiled coldly at Tigs, waving my hands as if to give him the room to speak to the class.

"You where the one that caused this… Our _**dear**_ president." He finished sarcastically, looking around the room at the quiet club members. I stood up slowly and Chibs stood too. He was my second.

"Those murderous assholes killed my family. My baby girl and my old lady and you wanted me to what? Leave them breathing?" I walked to stand in front of him and he shrieked back slightly at the coldness in my voice, as he should. I smirked and started to laugh.

"I was the one who caused this, you say?" I gave him my best fake laugh, smiling I pulled out my pocket knife so that he could see the blade. For a second I thought I saw a glimmer of fear in those pale eyes.

"Give me your jacket." The worst insult a club could get was banishment they tell me. So that is what I must do to teach them I can be just as ruthless to my friends. He handed his jacket without a single complaint and didn't look away when I took his badge and cut out Sam Crow from his jacket too.

"Your no longer one of us. I don't want to ever see you anywhere near this club and its associated people. I banish you on grounds of treason to your president. I hope you know to sleep with one eye open Tigs. The Sons have a lot of enemies." He took his disgraced jacket and nodded.

"Your just like your father, you know that."

"Thank you" I replied. He shook his head sadly.

"It wasn't a compliment, trust me." With that said, Tigs turned around and left the Sons clubhouse. Since that took place I thought it best to stop the meeting and continue another day. Afterwards Chibs comes and sits beside me.

"I thought you would have wanted to kill him after what he said. No one would have blamed you in the least. Hell Laddy, I was behind you whatever you decided to do." He pat me on the back and sipped his drink, gulping it in one swallow.

"I noticed. Your my shadow Chibs. So thank you for that." I nodded and drank my own drink, pouring myself and Chibs some more.

"You seen your brother?" Chibs asked me seriously. I nodded half heartily. He shook his head and finished his second before I even put my glass to my lips. Swallowing I clinked my glass to his and stood up, tired of playing pretend. Soon the real plan will begin and they will not even know what's coming to them. No one will.


End file.
